


Ouran Firsts (mostly)

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Had a 1x1, person vanished them came back then vanished again...So I posted these awhile ago on another site, then found them again so have these.





	Ouran Firsts (mostly)

Kyoya and Katie- First Date

The raven haired male hummed, cracking a bit of a smile. Katie seemed impressed, happy with the atmosphere of the quaint little cafe. The brown haired woman caught him looking, and she smiled and hummed as she did. He chuckled, and the Waiter came over. He ordered Chicken Salad, and she ordered a Chicken Sandwich. When they got home, they kissed on the couch.

The Twins and Jessica- Set Up (The Nekos and Snows)

The redhead Snow hummed as she lifted her brown haired brother. It was harder these days, as again he had grown. Shaking her head, she hummed and smiled. The naturally-blonde wig wearing Neko took his little sister's hand. He could easily pick her up, but did not want to annoy her. He smirked as he led the way. They blindfolded the twins and sent them to the little cafe. Jessica was already there, the Nekos and Snows arriving just ahead of the twins. The twins, once freed, shot accusing looks at them then smiled at Jessica. The redhead squealed, then blushed. The twins sat, ordering Chicken Salad, and she ordered Country Fried Steak and mashed potatoes. They took her home, and made out in the driveway before she frees herself and ran inside.

Neko and Jessabella- First Date

The redhead Snow sighed, then smiled as she watched their siblings. The boy and girl had offered to cook for their older siblings. Therefore, the first date was at home. Jessa was leaning up against Neko, legs crossed. His hood was pulled back slightly, so he could see her better, and his fingers ran through her hair. The kids brought the food, then left them be. The date ended up with them cuddling on the couch.

Kyoya and Katie- Restraint

The brown haired woman found herself trembling. The raven haired man was acting different, more ruthless then usual...A whimper escaped as his lips trailed down and -skip- She shook her head and pushed him back. "We aren't married yet!" she yelled, and he sighed as he sat up. "I know..." he huffed, and gathered her in his arms, own body shaking with his restraint.

Everyone- Reenactment

The two redheads hummed and smirked as they saddled up. Mom and dad had actually been able to make a convincing argument, and convinced Arthur to let them buy Kamin from him. Even though they were both girls, Jessabel and Jessica were riding in the Battle part and the Cavalry demo. Jessabel hummed as she swung into Kamin's saddle, and Jessica did the same with Winter. Everyone else came out to watch, then moved to do other things before going to where the demo was. After, they went and did other things. They had a great deal of fun.

{Way into the future}  
Ageha and Jackson- First Date

The teenaged blonde hummed and smiled as he shook out golden brown locks and looked at the girl. He smiled, Ageha seemed to truly be enjoying herself here. Back at home, he kissed her on the couch.

Bjorn and Kirimi- First Date

The brown haired boy hummed as he blinked his pretty eyes, shaking his head and stretching. He smiled as he glanced over at the beautiful blonde seated across from him, waiting for their meat loafs and such. It finally came, and he hummed as they dug in. Back home, they kissed then fell asleep.

Kyoya and Katie- Marriage

Kyoya, as usual, had done his Shadow King thing, and scared the ba-jeebers out of the wedding people. He sighed as Katie snorted and smacked him, then she smiled as she pointed at the cat and dog cuddled in the corner. Hikari had a bow on her tail, and Digger had a bowtie on his collar. They packed them up and went off to the church. Lucky them, this place was like a palace but allowed pets in their weddings if wanted. It was a lovely ceremony, and the reception was beautiful too. All the little kids ran shrieking and playing with the dog, the cat hiding in Katie's lap. Then, it was time to drive off to their honeymoon.

First Time

The dark haired man hummed, seeming to vibrate with his sound. He smiled down at his brown haired bride. She trembled faintly as she reached up and kissed him. The man hummed as he kissed her back, then he -ftb- They laid curled together under the covers.

The Twins and Jessica- Marriage

The young redhead squealed with delight as she saw that the hall was decorated beautifully. The boys stood on either side of her when it was that time. She hummed and smiled, and then they kissed, one at a time. The cake was delicious as well. Everyone enjoyed themselves when it was time to dance.

Neko and Jessabella- Wedding

The young redhead huffed and hummed, she was a little bit annoyed to say the very least...Snorting, she sighed as she continued to wait with her bridesmaids and knew Neko and his groomsmen were already up there...Rolling her eyes as she saw the horses white as the driven snow finally come into view, she growled to herself "Took you long enough!" Other then that, it went smoothly and was a lot of fun.

First Time (ha, not) Taking it Slow

The redhead Snow shivered faintly as she played with the dark wig. She swallowed as his fingers moved from her hair to her shoulders, but he just held her. She ran her fingers down the outside of his shirt, feeling the little jerks, then squeaked and shivered as he did the same. She whimpered as he bent his head to her throat and -skip- She had pushed him away. She watched him get up. He heard the soft Sorry as he paced. He paced the room, then came back to her, sighing as he pulled her down and cuddled her.


End file.
